Liebe zwischen den Welten
by Sensei-San
Summary: Shido kommt nach Hause zu seiner Verlobten und sie verbringen eine schöne Zeit miteinander. Doch leider passiert etwas unerwaretes, dass das Leben um Shido s Freunde erschüttert.
1. Chapter 1

Dort steht sie wieder. Dort steht sie. Am Fenster. Sie schaut hinaus auf das Meer mit einem sorgenvollen Blick. Sie schaut hinaus und wartet auf ihn. Ihren Verlobten und über alles geliebten. Er, den sie liebt ist zu Besuch beim roten König. Sie kennen sich schon sehr lange. Seit ihrer Kindheit, um genau zu sein. Ob ihm der König wichtiger ist als sie?

Senju fragte sich das schon so oft. Aber immer wenn sie ihn darauf ansprechen wollte, sah sie in seine Augen und brachte es nicht übers Herz. Ach, wie gern würde sie es wissen wollen.

Sie schaute immer noch aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel fing an sich zu verdunkeln. Die See wurde unruhig. Das waren die ersten Zeichen für eine stürmische und regnerische Nacht. Heute würde er wohl nicht mehr zu ihr zurückkehren.

Doch dann erkannte sie am Horizont ein Schiff. Er kam doch. Und das bei diesem Wetter. Jetzt sah sie noch besorgter aus. Nur wenige Zentimeter Luft waren zwischen ihr und der Fensterscheibe. Das Schiff kam unaufhaltsam näher. Es schaukelte und schwankte, aber wollte nicht umkippen oder gar sinken. Zum Glück gab es in der Gegend keine Sandbanken oder Riffe, gegen die sein Schiff hätte prallen und sinken können.

Endlich! Endlich lief das Schiff im Hafen ein und die Männer stiegen aus. Ihre Frauen warteten bereits am Hafen uns so eh sie ihre geliebten Männer und Söhne sahen kamen sie auf diese zugerannt und umarmten sie freudig. Dann sah sie ihn von Bord steigen. Ihn, den sie so sehr liebte. Es schien ihm nichts passiert zu sein. Ein Glück auch.

Schnell rannte Senju in ihr Gemach und machte sich noch etwas zurecht. Kurze Zeit später kamen Pferdelaute und dessen Getrampel zum offenen Fenster ihres Gemaches herein. Nun ist er endlich wieder da. Sie bürstete sich schnell noch zwei Mal durchs Haar, lies den Kamm fallen und rannte zum Eingangstor.

"Senju. Wie schön du wieder aussiehst. Wie geht es dir?" fragte er. Er, ihr geliebter Verlobter.

"Shido-sama!" kam es aus ihrem Munde. Halb weinend und halb lachend warf sie sich Shido in die Arme.

Er war nass. Also regnete es draußen bereits. Der Wind fegte durch das offene Tor und zerzauste Senjus Haare ziemlich. Doch das war ihr in diesem Moment egal.

Shido wunderte diese Geste seiner Verlobten, denn normalerweise ist sie sehr schüchtern und fällt ihm normalerweise auch nicht um den Hals nach einer Rückkehr. Dennoch gefiel es ihm. So hatte er das Gefühl sie würde ihn wirklich vermissen. Nun breitete sich ein liebevolles Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aus und er umarmte seine Verlobte.

Senju ihrerseits hatte mit dieser Reaktion nicht gerechnet und wurde um die Nase herum Rot. Die nebenstehenden Bediensteten starrten die beide an und die Frauen hätten am liebsten ein glückliches Seufzen herausgebracht. Aber dann hätten die zwei Verlobten ihr benehmen bemerkt und hätten sich sicherlich schnell wieder los gelassen. So schlichen die Bediensteten leise weg und ließen das Eingangstor offen stehen.

Nach einigen Minuten der Umarmung bemerkten Senju und Shido, dass niemand mehr in der Nähe war und das Tor noch offen stand, wodurch der Wind unaufhörlich fegte und Senjus Kleid leicht anhob.

Sie ließen sich los und wurden zugleich rot im Gesicht.

"Ich freu mich euch wiederzusehen, Shido-sama."

"Nenn mich nicht immer so. Wir sind schließlich verlobt. Sag doch einfach Shido." lächelte er.

"J-ja, natürlich. Wie Ihr wollt.."

Daraufhin konnte Shido nur mit dem Kopf schütteln aber sein Lächeln versiegte nicht. Er packte Senju an den Schultern und presste einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Nachdem er sie wieder losließ, war ihr Gesicht vollkommen rot.

"Sh...Shido-sama! S-S-Sie haben m… mich geküsst:" stotterte sie los.

"Ich weiß." War die einzigste Antwort und ein breites Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht unschwer zu erkennen.

Die Schritte einer Person, die näher kommen zu schien, hallten durch den Eingangsbereich. Shido schloss jetzt das Tor und schlagartig hörte der Wind auf durch die langen Gänge zu pfeifen.

Nun war der Bedienstete zu sehen. Er hielt vor den beiden inne und verbeugte sich.

"Das Abendessen ist angerichtet." informierte er Shido und Senju.

"Wie kommen schon." Meinte Shido und streckte seine Hand nach Senju aus.

Er hielt ihr die offene Handfläche entgegen als Aufforderung ihre Hand in seiner zu platzieren. Senju erkannte diese stille Aufforderung und folgte dieser. Hand in Hand gingen sie in den Speisesaal und aßen zu Abend.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte jeder der zwei für sich allein auf seinem bzw. ihrem Zimmer.


	2. Chapter 2

Der nächste Morgen war bereits angebrochen als es an Shidos Schlafgemachtür leise klopfte. Die Tür öffnete sich leise und ein Frauenkopf mit langen braunen Haaren linste ins Zimmer. Es war Senju. Sie wollte ihren Verlobten wecken. Es könnte gut sein, dass er bald wieder fort muss.

Leise und behutsam schlich sie an sein Bett. Ihr Kleid hob sie etwas an um nicht darüber zu stolpern. An seinem Bett angekommen lehnte sie sich über ihn und beobachtete ihn während des Schlafes.

So hatte sie sich ihn schon oft vorgestellt wenn er schliefe. Nun wusste sie, sie hatte recht damit. Immer wieder rückte sie ein kleines Stückchen näher an ihn heran. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten die beiden Gesichter voneinander. Sein leises Atmen konnte sie jetzt ohne Schwierigkeiten vernehmen.

Plötzlich und ganz unvorbereitet griff eine Hand nach ihrem Hinterkopf und drückte sie gegen Shidos Gesicht. Ein Kuss war die Folge daraus. Shido war schon einige Zeit wach und wartete nur darauf, dass Senju kommt und ihn weckt. Er wusste natürlich auch, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte und ihn beobachten musste. Schließlich war er ihr Verlobter. Und selbst hatte er dies auch schon oft gemacht. Nur nicht am Morgen sondern in der nacht während sie tief und fest schlief.

Senju versuchte vergeblich sich von Shido wegzudrücken. Dann aber ließ er sie los.

"Guten Morgen." Lächelte Shido ihr frech ins Gesicht. Seiner Stimme war die Freude richtig anzuhören. Man könnte meinen er fängt gleich an zu singen.

"W... was sollte das?" fragte sie atem- und fassungslos.

"Ein Gute-Morgen-Kuss natürlich. Du bist schließlich meine Verlobte." kam es jetzt noch fröhlicher von ihm.

"Das... das Frühstück ist gleich fertig. Bitte stehen Sie auf, Shido-sama." bat sie.

"Nur wenn du mich Shido nennst." triezte er.

"Bitte steh auf, Shido." sagte sie verlegen und errötete.

Shido konnte sich ein weiteres Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Gut. Wenn du mich so nett bittest, steh ich auf."

Senju zog derweil die dunklen Gewänder vom Fenster zur Seite um die strahlende Morgensonne herein zu lassen. Auf einmal bemerkte sie, dass ihr Verlobter hinter ihr stand. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften und roch an ihrem Haar.

"Was für ein wunderschöner Morgen. Nicht wahr, Liebling?"

"J-ja. Sch...stimmt." stammelte sie verwirrt.

Shido legte nun sein Kopf auf ihre linke Schulter und sah sich die Sonne an. Dann platzierte er einen Kuss auf ihre Wange und ging ins Bad.

Senju stand noch einige Sekunden nachdem ihr Verlobter ins Badezimmer gegangen ist am Fenster. Danach jedoch wandte sie sich der Tür zu und wollte gehen.

"Warte! Ich bin gleich fertig." rief ihr Verlobter ihr aus dem Bad nach.

Sie bliebt wie versteinert stehen, schaffte es aber doch wieder sich zu bewegen. Shido kam aus dem Bad und ging zu einem in der Wand versteckten Kleiderschrank. Dort griff er nach einem orangenen Gewand mit rotem Umhang.

Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte kam er auf Senju zog, legte seinen rechten Arm um ihre Schulter und ging mit ihr zum Frühstück. Auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal schaute Senju oft Shido an, der allerdings nur zurücklächelte.

"Shuri hatte recht. Ich hätte mich schon früher so ehrlich benehmen sollen." dachte sich Shido bei sich.

Im Speisesaal angekommen hielt Shido ihr den Stuhl zum setzen bereit. Er war ein echter Gentleman. Das Gespräch mit Shuri hatte ihn den Mut gegeben sich Senju gegenüber so zu veralten wie er es schon immer wollte. Sie sollte sehen wie wichtig sie ihm ist.

Nach dem Frühstück fragte Shido "Was möchtest du heute unternehmen?"

"Hast du nicht viel zu arbeiten?" war die Gegenfrage darauf.

"Ich möchte lieber etwas mit dir unternehmen." lächelte er zurück.

"Ich weiß nichts. Ich kenne mich hier nicht so gut aus."

"Ach ja. Du bist ja fast nur im Palast. Dann werde ich dir die Insel zeigen. Sie ist wunderschön."

Mit einem stummen Nicken stimmte sie seinem Vorschlag zu.

Keine Stunde nach dem Frühstück brachen beide auf. Diesmal in einer Kutsche. Shido wollte nicht, dass seine baldige Frau auf einem Pferd reiten muss und sich dabei ihr Kleid beschmutzt.

Ein Picknickkorb nahmen sie auch mit und selbstverständlich eine Decke. Am anderen Ende der Insel war eine wunderschöne Küstenlandschaft mit einem recht großen Klippe. Von dieser Klippe aus konnte man die Schönheit des Meer und des Horizontes sehen. Am Abend ist der Anblick sogar noch schöner. Warum? Aus einem einfachen Grund: der Sonnenuntergang.

In dieser Gegend gibt es nur sehr selten Wolken. Eigentlich gibt es nur Schönwetter-Wolken oder wenn es wolkiger ist, gibt es regen. Zwischen diesen beiden Zuständen liegt nichts, nur der klare blaue Himmel.

Sie hielte dort allerdings nicht an. Jetzt zumindest noch nicht. Sie reisten weiter gen Süden. Vorbei an blühenden Blumen und satt grünen Bäumen. Im Vergleich zu Suou und der Wüstenlandschaft darum war dies die reinste Oase. Eine wunderschöne Oase, die man am besten mit einem geliebten Menschen erleben sollte.

Der tag verging wie im Flug und langsam begann es zu dämmern. Der Picknickkorb war längst leer gegessen. Der Küchenchef ist ein Meister seines Gebietes. Die Kutsche kam wieder an der Klippe vorbei. Diesmal hielt sie dort inne. Shido stieg aus und reichte Senju die Hand als Hilfe beim aussteigen.

Arm in Arm sahen sie dem Schauspiel, die die Sonne gab, an. Welch ein atemberaubender Augen- und Anblick. Nachdem die Sonne komplett vom Wasser verschluckt wurde, stiegen sie wieder in die Kutsche. Senju fror ein wenig. Aus diesem Grund legte Shido ihr die Picknickdecke über die Schultern und hielt sie in seinen starken warmen Armen.

Am Palast angekommen half Shido seiner Verlobten erneut aus der Kutsche. Der Kutscher brachte die Pferde und die Kutsche weg während die beiden Verlobten ins en Palast gingen.

Im Eingangsbereich meinte Shido "Geh und zieh dein schönstes Gewand an. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." Sie folgte seinen Anweisungen und ging sich umziehen.

Shido selbst tat das Gleiche. Nachdem Senju sich umgezogen hatte und nun aus ihrem gemach kam, stand ein Diener vor ihr.

"Ich soll Euch zu Shido-sama bringen." erklärte er karg.

Sie nickte und folgte dem Diener.

"Was für eine Überraschung das nur sein mag" wunderte sie sich innerlich.

Doch kurz danach sollte sie es erfahren. Der Diener ging zu einem anderen, der neben einer großen Tür, welches man schon Tor nennen könnte. Die Diener, jeder auf einer Seite der Tür, öffnete eine der Türseiten und Senju erblickte einen festlich geschmückten Saal. Alle Bediensteten und viele Adlige standen an den Seiten des Saals. Nur ein schmaler Gang blieb ihr zum hindurchgehen. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke sah sie ihren Verlobten in einem überaus festlichen Gewand. Ein sanftes Lächeln erkannte sie auf seinem Gesicht.

Es war ihre Hochzeit.

Sie konnte es noch gar nicht so recht glauben. Endlich. Endlich ist es soweit. Sie heiratet jetzt den Mann, den sie so abgöttisch liebt. Die Hochzeit war ein Traum. Jeder freute sich aber niemand so sehr wie das Brautpaar selbst. Einige Stunden vergingen und die letzten Gäste verließen das Anwesen.

Shido und Senju gingen schlafen und die Bediensteten räumten die Überreste der Feier auf.

Shido und Senju derweil gingen in das Schlafgemach von Shido. Nun da sie verheiratet sind, können sie auch in einem gemeinsamen Bett schlafen. Shido gab seiner frisch gebackenen Frau einen Kuss während er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete. In ihren Augen konnte er die brennende Leidenschaft und Lust sehen. Sie sprang ihn förmlich an.

So verbrachten beide die schönste nacht in ihrem bisherigen Leben. Die Nacht verging sehr schnell und schon dämmerte der neue Tag.

Nachdem beide aufgestanden waren und nun zum Frühstück gingen, bekam Shido von einem der Diener eine Nachricht. Es ging um Tatara. Shido wusste nur zu gut von dem Ärger, den dieser Tatara dem roten König macht. Er beschloss diesen Kerl persönlich zu fangen und zu erledigen.

Senju allerdings hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Sie bat ihren Mann mehrfach, dies dem roten König, Shuri, zu überlassen., aber Shido wollte nicht hören. Zum Abschied gab er ihr nochmals einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dann wendete er sich ihr ab, stieg auf sein Pferd und ritt mit einigen seiner Gefolgsleute von dannen.

Senju konnte ihre Sorgen nicht loswerden und ging in den Garten. Vor dem Baum in der Mitte des Gartens angekommen, band die an einem der Äste eine gelbe Haarschleife, die solange sie dort hing und Shido fort war, ihm Glück und Sicherheit bringen sollte.


	3. Chapter 3

Viele Stunden vergingen. Es vergingen zwei Tage aber ihr kam es vor wie zwei Monate. Senju stand jeden Tag für einige an den Fenstern und hoffte ihren Ehemann am Horizont zu erblicken, der erfolgreich nach haus in die Arme seiner Frau kehrte. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Werder am ersten noch am zweiten Tag.

Am dritten Tag stand sie wieder an einem der Fenster und blickte hinaus in die Ferne. Ihre Hoffnung trug sie viel weiter als ihr Blick es je könnte. Mit jedem Gedanken war sie bei Shido. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich mit Gewitterwolken und der Wind wurde mit Sekunde zu Sekunde kräftiger, so als wolle er etwas ankündigen.

Derweil sah eine der Dienstmädchen, die am garten vorbei ging, eine gelbe Schleife an einem der Äste des Baumes hängen. Sie stellte die dreckige Wäsche, die sie in einem Korb hielt, auf den Boden und ging in den Garten.

Vor dem Baum angekommen, öffnete sie den Knoten um die Schleife abnehmen zu können. Eine andere, ältere Dienerin sah dies.

"Nicht!" Rief sie ihrer Kollegin entgegen. "Die Schleife hat Senju-sama dort befestigt!"

Die verwunderte Dienerin sah die ältere an und vergas dabei die Schleife. Der kräftige Wind riss das gelbe Band aus ihren Händen und wehte es davon. Die zwei im Garten stehenden Dienerinnen sahen der gelben Schleife, die im Wind tanzte, hinterher.

Just in diesem Moment spürte Senju ihn ihrer Brust einen schrecklichen Schmerz, als heiße jemand ihr Herz heraus. Der Schmerz war so stark, das sie ihre Hände auf die Stelle auf ihrer Brust hielt, an der das Herz saß.

Der stürmische Wind wurde immer stärker und die dunklen Wolken verdichteten sich zusehends aber der normalerweise starke Regen blieb diesmal aus. Ein böses Omen! Das spürte Senju.

"Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert." dachte sie.

Die Stunden vergingen und keine Nachricht oder Zeichen von Shido. Auch am Horizont war nichts zu sehen. Langsam brach die Nacht herein und Senju beschloss schlafen zu gehen.

In ihrem Schlafgemach war es leer. Der große Raum und sie ganz allein darin. Ohne Shido wirkte alles viel dunkler und kühler. Die Nacht zuvor hatte sie dieses Gefühl noch nicht. Im zu großen Bett lag sie noch sehr lange wach und dachte an ihren Liebsten.

"Hoffentlich kehrt er Morgen zurück." waren die letzten Gedanken bevor sie dann einschlief.

Am folgenden Morgen wurde sie von Pferdewihern geweckt. Erst dachte sie es sei nur Einbildung, doch dann hörte sie noch mehr Pferde und auch das Eingangstor, wie es aufging. Das Knarren der Tür war durch den ganzen Palast geschallt.

Senju, nun schlagartig wach, sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Es dauerte keine Fünf Minuten und sie öffnete die Schlafzimmertür und rannte in Richtung Eingangsbereich. Dort angekommen sah sie nur die traurigen Gesichter der Diener. Einer der Gefolgsmänner Shidos kam auf sie zu und reichte ihr einen Zettel.

Verunsichert schaute sie auf den Zettel und dann auf den Mann vor ihr. Sie nahm den Zettel aus seiner Hand und fing an zu lesen. Etwa zehn Sekunden später brach sie weinend zusammen.

"NEIN! Das ist nicht wahr! Nein! " konnte man schwer von ihr vernehmen. Sie weinte und schluchzte. Ihre Hände hielt sie sich vor das tränenreiche Gesicht und weinte, für jeden vernehmbar, weiter.

"Er ist im Palast in Suou. Wir können Euch zu ihm bringen." meinte der Gefolgsmann mit einer tiefen Trauer in seiner Stimme.

Senju nickte nur, während sie ununterbrochen weiter weinte und ihre Hände nicht vom Gesicht nahm. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf und ging dann mit dem Gefolgsmann nach draußen. Dort stand eine Kutsche beriet, in die sie stieg. Normalerweise hätte Shido ihr die Hand gereicht, aber da er jetzt nie wieder kommen würde, müsste sie die Kraft allein aufbringen.

Selbst überrascht von der kraft, die sie auf einmal hatte, stieg sie in die Kutsche. Diese fuhr ohne Warten direkt zum Hafen, wo sie dann in ein Schiff des roten Königs stiegen. Eine halbe Stunde dauerte die Überfahrt und so kamen Senju und Shidos Männer in Suou an. Dort wartete bereits eine weitere Kutsche, um sie in den Palast zu bringen.

Zwölf Minuten später, für Senju eine Ewigkeit, kamen sie endlich am Palast an. Eine Dienerin wartete schon auf sie.

"Ich bringe Euch zu Shido-sama." erklärte sie der traurigen Senju.

Sie gingen in den Palast. Nach ungefähr Dreißig Metern bogen sie rechts ab und gelangten an eine Treppe, die in den Keller führte. Im dritten Raum des Kellers lag auf einem Bett-Tisch-Gemisch der Leichnam ihres Mannes.

Weinend stürzte sie sich auf ihn. Rüttelte an ihm herum und schrie hysterisch "Wach auf! Mach keine Witze! Bitte, bitte steh auf. Lass mich nicht allein! Öffne die Augen. Bitte. Mach die Augen auf! Ich bitte dich. BITTE!" schrie zu während ihre Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

Shuri stand währenddessen im Eingang. Er kam kurze Zeit nach ihr in den Keller. Er ließ Senju hinausbringen, die sich dagegen wehrte. Letztlich hatte sie nicht die nötige Kraft sich dagegen zu wehren. So brach sie im Erdgeschoss des Palastes zusammen und weinte erneut. Ihre Hände verdeckten wieder das Gesicht. Sie sah genauso aus wie in dem Moment, in der man ihr vom Tod ihres Gatten berichtet hatte.

Kurze Zeit später kam Shuri aus dem Keller. Er sah Senju auf dem Boden sitzen und die Wache versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Shuri ging zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre linke Schulter. Als die Hand ihre Schulter berührte, wandte sie sich zu ihm.

"Das wird Tatara bereuen! Das schwöre ich!" sagte er energisch.

"Du kannst hier solange bleiben wie du möchtest. Ich lasse ein Zimmer für dich herrichten."

Mit tränenfeuchten Augen sah sie ihn an und nickte zustimmend.


	4. Chapter 4

Sie konnte und wollte es nicht vergessen. Er hat ihren Mann auf dem Gewissen. Dafür muss er sterben. Und sie wird zuende bringen was ihr Mann angefangen hat.

Senju war wieder zurück in ihrem Palast und viele Dorfbewohner sprachen ihr ihr Beileid aus. Senju aber war nicht mehr traurig. In ihr brannte der Rachedurst auf Tatara, dem Mörder ihres über alles geliebten Mannes.

Sie ging nach Sakura-jima in das Dorf der Rebellen mit Tara als dessen Anführer. Eine Weile ging sie durch das Dorf an die Menschen vorbei. Und auf einmal sah sie ihn. Ihn, der ihr den Mann genommen hat und sie nun allein ist.

Sie rannte auf ihn zu und zog ein Messer aus ihrem Gewand hervor. Mit diesem griff sie Tatara an. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht halten sie einige seiner Gefolgsleute auf. Schreiend versucht sie sich von ihnen zu befreien, vergeblich. Senju bricht zusammen und wird von Tataras Leuten festgehalten.

"Wer bist du?" fragte Tatara verwundert.

"Du Mörder. Sterben musst du! Du hast Shido-sama getötet. Dafür musst auch du sterben. Du Mistkerl!" brüllte sie ihn an. Wenn nur ihr Körper genauso kräftig gewesen wäre wie ihre Worte, wäre dieser Tatara längst tot. Sie riss sich von ihren Bewachern los und legte das Messer an ihren Hals.

"Willst du euch beide wirklich töten?" fragte eine sanfte freundlich klingende Stimme. Sie kam von einem groß gewachsenen Mann, mit langen grau-blauen Haaren und seine Augen waren geschlossen.

"Uns? Was meinst du damit?" fauchte sie zurück.

"Dich und dein Kind. Dein ungeborenes Kind. Das Kind von Shido." sagte er wieder so warmherzig.

Senju ließ das Messer fallen.

"Unmöglich. Das kann nicht sein. Es war doch nur eine Nacht." dachte sie.

Die Männer ließen sie los. Obwohl sie nun frei war und Tatara hätte angreifen können, blieb sie sitzen. Ein geschockter und verständnisloser Blick ließ ihre Gedanken und Gefühle erahnen.

"Was willst du tun, Tatara?" fragte einer der Männer.

"Lasst sie laufen. Sie hat uns nichts getan."

"Aber sie trägt Shidos Kind in sich! Es könnte gefährlich werden!" wurde der Mann lauter.

"Trotzdem. Sie hat uns nichts getan. Ich will nicht, dass noch mehr Blut an meinen Händen klebt also sowieso schon." meinte Tatara traurig und doch energisch zurück.

"Wenn du möchtest kannst du mit uns kommen. Wie heißt Ihr?" wandte er sich nun an Senju.

Diese aber wandte den Kopf stur und hochmütig zur Seite. Für jeden war es unverkennbar, dass sie Tatara hasste. Warum ließ er sie trotzdem leben? Aus Schadensfreude? Sollte sie sehen wie er noch anderen Menschen die geliebten wegnahm? Senju wusste es nicht.

Tatara wendete sich ihr dann ab und ging. Jetzt wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt ihn zu töten, aber warum tat sie es nicht? Warum?

Senju blieb diese Nacht im Lager von Tatara. Aus Sicherheitsgründen wurde er beschützt und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit der Rache. Bis spät in die Nacht beobachtete sie den sternenverhangenen Nachthimmel. Plötzlich sah sie Shidos Gesicht, wie es sich aus mehreren Sternen zusammensetzte. Das war unmöglich. Schnell schaute sie auf den dreckigen Boden und beschloss schlafen zu gehen.

Seltsamerweise schlief sie schnell ein. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie sich heute so sehr verausgabt hatte. In ihren Träumen waren sie und Shido zusammen. Er umarmte sie liebevoll. Doch auf einmal stieß er sie von sich weg. Senju, verwirrt, sah ihn an. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Es tut mir Leid." sagte er.

"Was? Was tut dir Leid? Bitte. Bleibe bei mir!"

"Es tut mir Leid, das du nun allein sein musst. Ich hätte dich so gern noch ein letztes Mal gesehen, meine geliebte Senju." Das trauriges Lächeln auf Shidos Gesicht wurde immer trauriger. Aber dennoch war es noch ein Lächeln.

"Ich will das du zurückkommst. Bitte! Du wirst Vater. Du kannst dein Kind doch nicht allein lassen!" wurde sie immer lauter.

"Ich bin Tod. Du weißt, ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Egal wie sehr ich es auch wollte. Ich vermisse die Wäre deiner zarten Haut. Aber ich bereue es nicht. Ich habe eine schöne Zeit mit die verbracht. Bitte vergiss das niemals."

"Nein! Du darfst nicht tot sein! Ich brauche dich! WIR brauchen dich! Komm und umarme mich!"

"Senju. Ich wollte es dir schon immer sagen. Aber sobald ich dich sah, traute ich mich nicht mehr. Senju, ich liebe dich. Du bist mir wichtiger als alles andere auf dieser Welt."

"Und warum bist du dann für den roten König gestorben?"

"Shuri und ich kennen uns schon sehr lange. Ich habe mir geschworen ihn mit meinem Leben zu beschützen und mein Leben für seinen Traum zu geben. Ich konnte nicht anders. Wie gern wäre ich für dich gestorben. Aber es sollte nun einmal nicht sein. Bitte verzeih mir, meine Senju."

"Bleibe bei mir! Geh nicht weg! Bitte, Shido! Bitte!"

"Erziehe unser Kind gut und ehrenhaft. Kümmere dich gut um ihn. Und vergiss eines nicht: ich werde immer bei euch sein. Bis in alle Ewigkeit." Mit diesen Worten verblasste Shidos Körper und verschwand.

"NEIN! SHIDO! Komm zurück! Bitte! Ich flehe dich an. Komm zurück!" weint Senju los.

Dann wachte sie auf. Erst überlegte sie, ob es wirklich nur ein Traum war oder eine Botschaft ihres geliebten Shido. Auf einmal erinnerte sie sich wieder an sein Gesicht, das sie in den Sternen gesehen hatte.

"Ich habe es mir doch nicht eingebildet. Er war es wirklich." flüsterte sie sich zu. Ein schmales und trauriges Lächeln brachte sie hervor. Senju setzte sich hin und streichelte sich über den Bauch.

"Ich werde dich gut erziehen. Mit all meiner Liebe sollst du aufwachsen. Und von deinem Vater erzähle ich dir nur Gutes."

Nun stand sie auf und ging ins Freie. Die Nacht war wunderschön und man hatte einen beeindruckenden Blick auf die Sterne. Eine Weile haschte ihr Blick zwischen den Sternen herum und dann sah sie es wieder. Shidos Gesicht bildete sich aus den Sternen. Diesmal hatte er ein herzliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nun lächelte sie den in den Sternen abgebildeten Kopf Shidos entgegen.

"Wer weiß, was uns die Zukunft bringen wird, mein Sohn."

**Ende**


End file.
